To improve the safety of vehicles, camera apparatuses are installed to vehicles. Such a camera apparatus picks up, i.e. captures, images in front of the own vehicle. Then, a recognition apparatus installed in the own vehicle runs various application programs installed thereto using the captured images to recognize objects, such as pedestrians and other vehicles, in front of the own vehicle. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-164461 discloses methods and apparatuses for detecting pedestrians based on images acquired by such a camera apparatus.